Secrets and love don't mix well (Season three of Secret Circle)
by aDORKable19
Summary: This starts after season two. Cassie starts to lose her self as she is sorting out the loss of her grandmother, and the loss of her sister who took off, and her mother might not be dead? Adam is gone now and she now thinks its for the best, but her attraction for Jake is definitely accounted for.What will Cassie do and can she do it all alone? Mature content will come warning!
1. Chapter One: The Lies Begin

**Secrets and Love Don't Mix Well**

**Chapter one**

**Cassie POV-**

I walked into my familiar house all alone. Diana was gone and Adam he is pretty much nonexistent I think him and Melissa have a thing which is a good thing I guess. She had a very hard time getting over Nick and she needs someone like Adam.

I walk up to my room and throw my jacket on the bed when I looked out the window I saw right into Jakes bedroom. What I saw was rather disturbing. Faye and Jake going at it completely naked. No matter how wrong it was I couldn't stop looking, what if that was me? Would he act with the same over whelming desire not to stop, the same force? How would it feel if his hands were on my body and not Faye's? Her hair was thrashing around wildly. I glanced at Jakes face, he was in extreme amounts of pleasure, eyes closed and mouth open slightly. I put my hand on my mouth letting my figure tips run across my lips remembering what it felt like to be the one kissing Jake how good it felt to be pressed up against him and having his strong muscular arms around me. My brain wasn't realizing that I was still standing there staring out my window watching them have sex like a perv, and Jake was staring strait at me! His eyes met mine and turned away and walked to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I realized that my face was flush and my hair was kind of sweaty. I can't believe that watching them kind of turned me on. Well more or less my own visions of what could have happened were what really intrigued me.

"Curtains close" I said and the swished shut and I came out of the bathroom grabbing up my jacket and purse and running down the stairs. I walked calmly out the front door locking it and getting into my car. As I started to pull the car out of the driveway I noticed Jake coming out of his house without a shirt on and staring at me, a very annoyed Faye standing behind him.

**Jakes POV –**

Standing outside in the cold I watched Cassie drive away from me her eyes met mine and I could see the longing inside of them. Could there be a chance that maybe Cassie wanted me back? Or she just wanted to replace Conant with me?

"Jake can we go back inside, I know you're not done yet, you are never done that early," She said in a slurry tone smiling mischievously at me.

"No Faye I am done and I think you should go I forgot that I need to pick some stuff up, if you need I can drop you off somewhere?" I asked heading inside. She gave me a suspicious glance but didn't say much more about the subject.

"No I'm fine," She grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

I was worried about her but I really needed to think about stuff. Me how I feel, Cassie how she feels, how that affects Faye and me, and even Conant. I hate that guy so much. Especially after he stole my girl, slept with her, and almost killed me in the process. I think after all that I have reason enough. I did need to go down to the boat house maybe Cassie is there? I grabbed my shirt jacket and keys and headed out. When I pulled up I saw a familiar car that I hadn't seen in a while. I ran into the boat house as fast as I could when I walk through the familiar door I saw a face that I thought we might never see again. Emotions went racing through me. Anger, Sadness, Excitement, Empathy, Sorrow, but Hate a lot of hate!

"Diana?" I said and she turned to look at me. I walked up to her as fast as I could and pulled her in to a dark corner. "Where the hell have you been? DO you know how much pain you put Cassie through? I can't believe you came back. Has anyone else seen you?" all of these words came flying out of my mouth in a hushed but hurried tone.

"I am sorry Jake I know I have hurt Cassie but I had to come back. The Blackwell children are on their way and I couldn't leave you guys hanging. Nobody else has seen me not even Ethan that I know of. Cassie is really that bad?" she whispered the last part so quiet I wasn't sure I heard it at first. I immediately started to feel guilty this is Diana she didn't do what she did to cause you pain intentionally.

"She has been an emotional wreck Diana you were her last family, other than work the only thing she really dose is go over to your house and help your grandmother with Charles those two are working really hard to make him better," I said hoping she would feel guilty at least a little. She takes off and leaves her sister completely alone and her sister is trying to make her dad better.

"Well that's nice of her, but I don't want anyone to know I'm back here Jake, Please help me figure out a way to stay here and not have to go back living with my grandma or anyone from the circle." She said hopeful. We both started thinking and then Diana got a wicked grin on her face. "Jake let me stay at your house, there is no one there to tell me I can't you won't get in trouble and I can cook?" She looked so excited and I didn't want to break her smile but I really didn't want to keep secrets from the circle or Cassie really. It would kill her to know that I know where her sister is and I never even had the decency to tell her.

"OK," I said after a long time of debating it, use the side door and go get into my truck but be discrete.

After Diana left I walked up to the bar and asked one of the waitresses where Ethan was and they told me to go on down to the back room. I walked down the stair and saw Adam hunched over the crystal skull. I tried to back away fast enough but I couldn't he saw me.

"What the hell are you doing here Armstrong?" he asked trying to hide the skull behind him.

"Um, just looking for your dad, I wanted to leave him this," I pulled out a white envelope and handed it to him.

"Ok I'll give it to him thanks," He said quickly anxiously wanting me to leave.

"Adam I thought you were going to get rid of that thing," I asked feeling uneasy.

"I am going to but things have been super crazy around here and I haven't had the time," He said walking up to me and putting a hand on his Shoulder.

"Have you heard from Cassie lately she called me about an hour ago crying saying she was a freak and that she needed someone to talk to, I told her I was busy but she told me she was going to the dock if I wanted to meet up with her," He said and all I could think about was her crying. Those beautiful blue eyes tears flowing out of them. I had to go to her.

I shouted a good bye to Adam and ran out of the boat house. I through Diana my keys and told her to go back to my house. I kept up a steady pace all the way to the docks and say a little blond girl bundled up sitting with her legs dangling off the dock. She was all the way at the end. I walked up behind her.

Before I could say anything Cassies phone rang. "Hello" Her beautiful voice rang still kind of soggy from crying. I couldn't hear who was on the other side but Cassie jumped up abruptly. "MOM is that you?" she asked "Where are you?" When she turned around she saw me and immediately blushed. She clamped her phone shut and started to walk to her car up at the boat house.

"What are you doing here Jake?" She asked sniffling still.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. Umm I know what you saw and I wanted to make sure you were ok. Was that your mom on the phone just now?" I asked confused.

"Jake earlier you were not in the wrong I was and as for the phone call I have no clue. But I am going home to find out," She said determined.

"I should go with you," I said unsure if she wanted me to.

"Thank you," She said then stopped and abruptly turned to me. I ran into her a little bit and then she flung herself into my arms and I held her close to my hear. And I knew right then that my feelings for Faye were nothing compared to what I felt for Cassie. "Jake you have been so supportive through everything eve when me and Adam almost killed you. I have never trusted someone so much in my life," At that moment guilt swept through my whole body. What was I doing? She let go grabbed my hand and we ran off to Cassie's car to go and Find out who was waiting for her at her house…..


	2. Chapter Two: Wrong Choices

Chapter Two

**Cassie POV-**

I pull up to my drive way and see jakes car is in front of his house. I gave him a questioning look but he waved it off. We have more important things to deal with at the moment I jump out and walk up to my front door Jake is right behind me I let my hand fly out and grab his I look up at him and he nods his head once encouraging me to go ahead. I unlock the door and turn the knob opening the door. It is completely black inside and I wanted to just turn around and run the other direction. Jake squeezed my hand once but it was enough to fill me up with courage. I UN steadily step into the house.

"Mom?" I yell unsure. Then like a ghost my mom is standing at the top of the stairs. Looking at me with great sadness. She starts to run down to me and I try to go to her, but Jake grabs me and turns me away from her. I didn't realize I was crying until this exact moment. "Jake what the hell are you doing? I want to see my mom," I yell at him. My mom stopped patiently behind him. He looked down at me and whipped the tears from my face.

"I just want to make sure it's safe, I care about you and you don't need to be hurt anymore," He said softly. He turned and looked at my mother. I stood behind him using him as a shield from my mother. "Amelia, it's a pleasure to meet you finally," He said politely holding out his hand to her. She took it and shook it and smiled up at him. "I know you probably miss your daughter a lot but I don't want her hurt and last we all knew you were dead?" he asked. My mom's face fell slightly.

"I'm so sorry Cassie," she whispered a single tear falling from her long eyelashes. I wanted more than anything to hold her, but Jake was right I needed to wait until I knew why she was here. "When Charles had come to kill me I knew why. He wanted you back into chance Harbor and I knew I had to let you go. I was able to make it out of the house I slipped and hit my head on the ground but I was able to crawl down into the basement. The one part of the house that didn't go up in flames it took me a week to make it out of the basement though because it collapsed half way, but I knew once I got out that I would find you when the time was right," she looked so sincere but I was angry that she left me to do this all by myself and that she let me think she was dead for months she missed out on everything my boyfriend's my tears John Blackwell, the whole Adam thing even grandma dying.

"And you decided that now would be a good time to come back huh, you would let me deal with all of this crap by myself but now you want back into my life?" it was me who was screaming this at her.

"Cassie don't you understand I couldn't come back until john Blackwell was gone," she pleaded. I ignored her.

"Jake can I stay with you tonight?" I asked tear filling my eyes.

"Of course," Jake said.

"You can stay here I will be back tomorrow I can't talk to you anymore tonight," said walking over to the house right next door.

**Diana POV-**

I head a lot of yelling next door I knew Jake and Cassie had already gone inside but I had no clue what was going on with my sister. She had called me over a hundred times but all I did was ignore all of them. I knew it wasn't her fault but I still couldn't deal with this and I didn't want the responsibility of being her only family. I walked into Jakes bed room to see if I could get a better glimpse of something inside. I saw Amelia, Cassie's mom? I thought she was dead. "Bang" I heard the from door slam and I heard Cassie's voice.

"Jake I really can't be alone tonight, please just let me lay in bed with you," she pleaded.

"Oh shit," I whispered and jumped in Jakes closet just in time.

Cassie and Jake were just standing there looking at each other. Cassie walked forward and put her head into his chest.

"Jake I miss you," She said quietly.

**Cassie's POV-**

I needed him I knew I did, the way it felt to have his arms around me I just wish that I hadn't screwed this up before. I look up at Jake his beautiful eyes shining and before I could stop myself I grabbed his head and started to kiss him. The feeling of our lips smashed together made me shiver inside. Jake grabbed me around the waist picking me up and I through my legs around his waist. His hand burning like a fire with passion, were working there may up my shirt. I slid my tongue across his lips asking for entrance. He accepted me and the feeling of his tongue in my mouth his hands on my side, legs wrapped around his waist, and my body pressed up against his in the most intimate ways, my brain was lost in complete ecstasy.

Jake through me onto is bed I bounced a little and watched as he ripped off his shirt exposing his amazing chest he then ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Cassie started to pull the tank off of her body when he grabbed her and finished the job himself. He stood back for a second to admire my body. He then snaked up and planted sweet little kisses on my belly, up my ribs, along my collar bone up my neck, to my cheek, and finally back on the lips. By the time we started making out again I was so anxious it wasn't even funny. We were so lost in each other we didn't notice someone else was in the bed room. FAYE!

I squeaked and covered up with the blanket that was to the side Jake turned and look and his face was instantly crushed.

"What the Fuck do we have here? I knew this little blond bitch was why you wanted to stop earlier. Do you not know how to stay out of other peoples relationships? Home wreaking Whore!" Faye's words were venom. I jumped up and grabbed my tank top and jacket and ran out of the house not knowing where to go I went back out to the docks.

**Jake's POV-**

Cassie left I watched her walk out still sitting on the bed. I stood up but Faye put her hand on my arm. My heart broke watching tears stream her face.

"If you go after her, then I am gone. I should leave your ass for just doing that with her but ill forgive you if you go meet me in the shower so we can wash her off of you and have some fun of our own" a wicked grin spread across her face while she said this. Not knowing what else to do I nodded and followed Faye into the bath room.

**Diana POV-**

I watched from the closet as Faye walked in and Cassie noticed too. Things were getting bad fast. The things Faye said to Cassie were wrong. So very wrong I didn't know what to do. As the tears streamed from her face I wanted to go after her and comfort her I wanted to punch Jake in the face for not going after her, and as for Faye she had some right but I really wanted to mess her up. Nobody should have to be treated like that ever. Even though I hate to admit it Cassie has gotten the worse of the deal. She fell for Adam who was destined to be with her, I messed that up, and when they finally are together and happy it ends up it's a curse and they almost kill Jake, so they drink a potion to wipe away their feelings for each other, but it didn't work on Cassie so she still loves him. She loses her mom and her dad and her grandma. Then me her only other relative is sitting in a closet hiding from her almost watching her screw the boy next door. God am I fucked up.

I see Jake and Faye start to retreat which is good cause I don't really want to see Jake bump ugly's with anybody really. I carefully open the closet door and enter a adjoin room. Looks like some kind of guest. When Jake moved in his aunt moved out and left him the place. It's kind of empty but at least this room has a bed and a lock. I lock the door and take off my pants then jump on bed. I am exhausted and as soon as I close my eyes I am out.

**Adams POV-**

As I finished closing up the boat house I hear the familiar call of the skull it want me to come back to it, and I wanted to go to it also. As I was going to the back where it was I saw out the window a little blond walking fiercely to the dock. Cassie? What's going on with her? So instead of going to the skull I went to Cassie. Even though I didn't love her anymore I didn't want her to be sad.

"Hey," I said as I came up behind her. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Awesome now every guy I have ever liked can see how much of a pathetic loser I am," she sighed laid down to look at the stars. I plopped down next to her.

"Cassie you are not a pathetic loser," she rolled her eyes again. So I lay down next to her and grabbed her hand. Her breath came out kind of shaky and I felt a weird tingle by that touch. "So you want to talk about why you're sitting out on the dock by yourself crying," I asked at first she wouldn't look at me. I turned my head side way to look at her.

"Well I spied on my neighbor and saw him having sex with his girlfriend, and go embarrassed so I came out here earlier and then he came to reassure me that he didn't care and it wasn't my fault and blah blah blah, then my mother the one whose supposed to be dead yeah she called me to let me know that she's alive and staying at my house at the moment, so ex-boyfriend neighbor boy who has a girlfriend let me come stay at his house we started to make out and his girlfriend walked in and called me a home wreaker and now I am gushing the whole extent of my shittastic day to my ex-boyfriend whom I still am in love with who no longer loves me awesome right," only then did she look at me. But I looked away because my mind was blown. I was angry flattered, scared, and unsure. I jumped up to my feet.

"Cassie I need to go," I said quickly.

"No Adam pleases," she said crying harder. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that last part please don't leave me alone I am so tired of being alone," she was now crying un-controllably. I sat back down and put my arms around her. Then I got a crazy idea.

"What needs to happen is we both need to get all of this stuff off our minds let's do something crazy follow me," Adam said he got up and took her hand and pulled them to a secluded area on the beach. It was well hidden and nobody could really see them.

"Ok Adam this is starting to feel like a horror movie," she said a little afraid.

"Don't worry Cass trust me," help out my hand to her and she took it. I pulled her in for a hug. "Ok now take off all your cloths aside for your undies," he said she blushed but complied it's not like I haven't seen her before. I opened my bag that I brought with us and pulled out three blankets and laid one out for us to lay on, and then stripped off my cloths too.

**Cassie POV-**

Standing on the beach in my bra and underwear look at my true love, everything oddly felt right. But reality came crashing back, Adam wasn't mine anymore, and he didn't even love me. I don't have one clue as to why I am standing here in my under cloths with him. After he laid out the blanket he walked up asking me again.

"Trust me," he held out his hand. I grabbed it and gave him one solid nod. Next thing I know I am up in his arms and he is running toward the water.

"Adam" I shriek knowing the water is going to be so cold. Once the water hit my butt I jerked my body up a little, clinging to Adam.

"Ok Cass" he says after I am almost completely in the water. "I am going to let you go now," he dose I go completely under then I come up shivering,"

"It's so cold," I spit out through chattering teeth.

"It's ok if you stay close to me then I will keep you warm," he says. I look up at him in wonder. He puts his arms around me and pulls me to where are whole bodies are touching. I put my arms up around his neck and look into his beautiful eyes.

"Adam," I whisper. "Do you have any feeling's left for me at all other then as for a friend?" he sighs a bit but then he looks down at me. He leans down a kisses me. At first he holds back but then he gets a lot more passionately. My legs go around him and our bodies are soaked. I no longer feel cold at all. His hands rub up and down my waist. I want him so much more than ever before I don't care anything about consequences. I grind my lower body against him. Her groans and starts to carry me out of the water throwing me on the blanket he laid out. He peeled off my soaked underwear and UN lacked my bra. Then he took off his boxers. I felt his body warmth so close to me.

"Are you sure?" he asks and once I nod biting my lip a bit he starts to kiss me more deeply than ever. He rubs down my side. Adam brushes my hair out of my face and kisses from my lips, to my neck, to my chest; he kisses my boobs and sucks on them a little. Still continuing down to my stomach and reaching my pussy. He then starts to lick it and sucking a little. He stuck a figure in and I squeaked a little. So much pleasure was going through my body I was trembling. Adam looks up and smiles. He comes back up to me and pushes his dick inside me. I remember this feeling, that you are so connected to someone, like nothing in the world could separate you from the other. I moaned loudly and Adam smiled and went faster and harder. "Cassie I love you," he yelled as he orgasms. My mind was spinning. Confusion, love, but most of all over whelming pleasure.

"I love you to Adam," I whispered. He covered us up with the other blanket and I curled up in his arms. I drifted off in to the best sleep I have ever had.

**Jake POV-**

I sat here for over an hour. I watched Adam come up and comfort Cassie. I watched him almost leave. Then I watched the two of them strip down to there under cloths, swim around, then start making love on the beach. All of this stuff fired me up and made me hate Adam more now than ever but what really pushed me over was when he told her he loved her. I know that was a lie he just wanted to have sex with her and not feel bad about it. I snuck out after Faye went to sleep for Cassie and she does this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one took so long, my life got busy all the sudden. Ok so here is chapter three. I have realized I am not very good at sex scenes although I love reading them I can't write them without blushing with what I say so, I am cutting them out sorry if you liked them but hey I tried. Umm please review and follow I am trying really hard on this.**

**Cassie POV-**

I woke up in a UN familiar place, I rolled over I could see the sky trying to recall all of the events of last night. I am on the beach I can hear the waves and sand is in my hair and scratching my legs. I rolled the other way. Oh my god Adam is lying beside me. What have we done what is going to happen to the circle. I jumped up, which woke up Adam.

"Cassie?" he asked very groggy. "What's the matter?"

"Us Adam what it we re-activate the curse I have to call everyone from the circle," She was freaking out looking for her stuff which embarrassingly was sprawled out amongst the whole beach. I started to gather them up wearing only my still damp under cloths.

"Damn it do they always have to know everything about our life, really you're going to call Diana, Faye, Melissa, and your precious little Jake to make sure that they are all fine. We put the circle first and that is why we gave up our relationship the first time, and now here you are going to do it again, I am done Cassie," he was so angry he was standing up now yelling and breathing heavily. Suddenly my throat constricted. I couldn't breathe, and I started to cough. I then hit my knees.

"Adam," I tried to say but it barley came out. His eyes were growing darker. Where had this magic came from, I could tell it was dark, unless two people from the circle both were focusing on strangling me. Finally my vision went kind of blurry and dark around the edges I could barely get little gasps of air in. I saw a dark shadow around Adams feet.

"Adam stop," I heard someone yell but everything faded in to an endless pitch black.

**Adams POV-**

I almost killed Cassie and I still don't have feelings for her I would never want to kill her. Jake stopped me and the ambulance came to get her. I told Jake to go with her. I wanted to clear my head being back I the boat house made me want to be close to the crystal skull. It calls to me while I bus tables and I want to finish so I can go back to it. It eases my guilty mind.

**Jakes POV-**

Ridding in the ambulance with Cassie was UN easy they got her heart rate and oxygen levels back to normal but her still face was making me crazy. When she woke up id have to answer lots of questions. Even though I was mad at Cassie for what her and Adam did and I was scared about the curse, I still cared for her more than anything in the world. Seeing her like this was killing me inside, I needed to be with her to protect her and love her. I am who she needs.

We arrive at the hospital and it feels like chaos but all of the paramedics know exactly what is going on. One walked up to me in the waiting room.

"You are the only person here so we are going to show you where her room is we hooked her up to an iv and oxygen and she should be fine by morning, I am going to leave it in your hands to notify her family," he said. 409 is her room number. I walk in and she is laying here like a beautiful statue. Her skin looks whiter though colder.

We need to have a circle meeting I already texted Diana that her sister was in the hospital. She wanted to come but couldn't because nobody knows she's here. I knew who I needed to call next I had been hesitant but I guess it's my job to make this decision. I dialed a number in my phone.

"Hello," Amelia said uncertain.

"Amelia, this is Jake Armstrong. Cassie is in the hospital, I can't explain right now because of the cause but I think you should get down here," I said sternly. I didn't wait for a reply because Cassie's eyes started to flutter open and I got butterflies.

**Cassie's POV-**

I Felt really numb inside, but knew I should hurt, my throat. I tried to move my hand up to check it but I saw a needle and tube coming out of my arms. For the second time today I couldn't really figure out where I was.

"You're in the hospital," it was a strong familiar voice that answered the question in my mind.

I looked over and saw Jake. Remembering yesterday and last night I looked away and blushed. My mind was swirling and for the second time I had to kill Jake with telling him what me and Adam did and that someone in the circle might die again because of my stupid mistake.

"Jake, uh what are you doing here? Where's Adam? What happened? Um I think I need to call a circle meeting," I said all the questions trying to force their way out.

"Conant bailed like he always dose, Cassie when are you going to realize we are meant to be, me and you?" Jake asked could hear deep pain in his voice. I choked back tears.

"Jake please, you and Faye are together, and" I tried to finish but Jake cut me off.

"And what Cassie Adam loves you again, I think it was a complete lie he just told you that so he wouldn't feel bad for taking advantage of you, do you not remember this morning when he almost killed you, because you wanted to protect the circle?" Jakes tone was harsh but Understandable.

"Wait how do you know we had sex Jake?" I asked feeling very invaded I hadn't even gotten to that part.

"Well I," he was looking very intensely at his shoes, I tried to keep my facial expression stone cold but I was embarrassed. "I came after you last night and uh I saw you and Conant on the beach, I fell asleep there waiting for him to go to bed so I could talk to you then I woke up this morning to him almost killing you," he finished the last part strong.

I was so over whelmed with embarrassment, pain, compassion, sadness, and confusion that all I could muster up to say back was. "Oh well, I think we should call a meeting," I said then I remembered something. "Wait Jake never mind my mother's here maybe she could give me advice fist before I have to upset Adam anymore,"

Jake smiled slyly "I already called her so she should be on her way," like clockwork the nurse came in escorting my mother. Oh god she was so beautiful and alive I was still angry with her but she was alive.

"Hello Cassie," she said kind of hesitant and by the way I acted yesterday I wouldn't blame her. I tried to push myself up and Jake quickly came to my aid.

"Mom we got a lot to talk about but first things first," I said quickly trying to avoid eye contact with Jake. "Me and Adam activated the Blake Conant Curse, and this is the second time we Activated it John Blackwell helped us fix it last time but we kind of sort of did it again and now one person in our circle will die," after I got it all out I coughed and took a deep breath.

"What are you talking about there is no curse, is that what john Blackwell told you," her words shocked me into silence, so I shook my head yes. "No, there's no such thing. The Blake's and the Conant's are destined to be together it's written in the stars. Soul Mates." As she said it I saw Jake look away.

"But I almost died last time they… Activated it," Jake said I could feel heat radiating off his body.

"So me and Adam can be together, really, nobody will die?" I was ecstatic. I Love Adam I want to be with him only him. I will have to make him remember.

"Are you kidding me Cassie? Could you really be that stupid? He almost killed you this morning and now your going to go running back into his arms?" Jake was yelling now. My mom looked scared.

"Jake I have to try I love him, he is my future," I said softly.

"NO! Cassie it's us we should be together not you and Adam not me and Faye. Me and you. I Love you!" he screamed. At that moment Faye and Melissa walked in the door.

I saw a tear leak out of Fakes eye. "Well even though you tried to steal my boyfriend I thought I should make sure you're ok forget about it s\\, oh and Jake it's over," she dropped the flowers she was carrying in the trash and left Melissa looked at every one and ran after Faye.

Jake didn't seem fazed at all. But I needed to try and be with Adam.

"Jake I am sorry," I said and tried to touch is arm.

He pulled away from me. "Sorry isn't going to cut it anymore," he said and walked out of the door. The only people left were me and my mom and even though she probably wasn't sure what she had really just witnessed she came and put her arms around me while I cried and cried until my eyes swelled shut and I finally needed sleep. The only people I didn't see were the two most important Diana who still wasn't answering my phone calls and Adam. Who put me in here in the first place maybe Jake was right. But now I am too late, to confused and to exhausted. I just wanted to sleep.

**Adams POV- **

Sitting in my room finally closing up the boat house I pulled the Skull out of my hiding place.

"Hello John," I said waiting for his reply.

"Adam, finally what took you so long, are you enjoying your new power?" he asked. I could feel more power pulsing through the skull.

"Yes sir. I was with Cassie, we made love last night I have a feeling were going kill someone in the circle, that is what you wanted right sir." I asked feeling the power from the skull.

"Adam sleeping with Cassie will not kill someone in the circle I need you to kill one of them. Now tonight otherwise I will not have the opening to use the power. But remember what I said, none of the Blackwell children," John Blackwell instructed Adam what to do.

"I will kill someone from the circle sir. Tonight." I said and put away the skull.

**Amelia's POV-**

I walked down he familiar pier looking for the right boat. It has been so long since I have been here I couldn't remember which one it was. At this pace I might as well go to the boat house and have better luck. I turned around to start walking back.

"Amelia?" said a voice behind me. I didn't really want anyone to know I was here but this voice I knew better than anyone else's in the world.

"Ethan," I sad breathlessly and turned there he stood the love of my life. The one I wanted more than any other. My soul mate!

"Oh god it is you," he said then ran up and through his arms around me. Picked me up and then spun me around he buried his head in my hair and I knew I was crying. "How are you? Why? Oh my god I can't believe it is you," he was crying also tears soaking my neck.

"Ethan we need to talk can we go somewhere not so out in the open," I asked and he led me to his boat which I had walked by three times looking for it.

**Melissa POV-**

I walked up to the boat house needing to talk to Adam about what me and Faye over heard at the hospital. I felt if him and Cassie were trying to get back together it wouldn't help the situation.

The doors for the boat house were unlocked so I walked in as Adam was coming out.

"Oh, sorry, Adam I need to tell you something," I said and looked up Adams eyes were completely Black.

"What did you need to tell me Melissa?" he asked. The smile that spread across his face said he was dangerous possessed or something.

"Never mind it can wait till morning," I said trying to walkaway fast. He grabbed my hand so hard that it hurt.

"Now don't be rude Melissa, I'll have to hurt you if your rude, now talk," he said his grasp on my wrist was tighter.

"Oww, Adam, ok, I just wanted to let you know that there is no curse on you and Cassie and she wants you back but Jake wants her and Faye is destroyed over it." Adam still wasn't letting go. "HELP!" I scram.

Amelia and Ethan came running from the Dock.

"Adam what are you doing," Ethan yelled. Adam shook his head and I saw his eyes clear up.

"Sorry Melissa, nothing dad I didn't realize I was holding her hand so tightly. Thank you for that information. I would like to go to sleep now." He said and started walking away.

Rubbed my wrist and looked at the two adults.

"Little miss understanding goodnight." I walked off and texted the circle calling a meeting tomorrow once Cassie gets out of the hospital.

**Adam POV-**

The skull was screaming at me to kill her and I almost did I wanted to but now I have a plan. I will manipulate Cassie to help me kill her. Melissa is now my target she is just so much of a weak link, and I want a powerful circle slowly I will convert them all.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

**Adams POV**

I first went to the hospital carrying the dozen red roses I bought for Cassie. When I walked in the room I saw her mom laying in the chair next to her but she was awake.

"Adam," she said smiling widely

"I knew you would come for me," she reached out her hand and grabbed hold of mine. I felt a strange familiar tingle and pulled away I didn't want to fall in love with her I wanted to use her for her power that was all. I set the roses down on the table.

"So do you know when you get to break free," I said with a laugh. Her eyes were Sparkling I had to look away being so close to her was warding of the darkness and I couldn't have that. I stepped back.

"Well I am getting out of here in one hour," her cell phone went off and she read it aloud. "It's from Melissa; she wants to have a circle meeting in an hour and a half. That way I have time to get ready," she said smiling. I needed to end Melissa now there was no more waiting.

"well I will see you then," I reached down gave her a quick hug and ran out of the hospital, as fast as I could.

**Faye's POV**

I walk up to the full length mirror. My hair was frizzy and my eyes were swollen. I couldn't let Jake see me like this. I went to my closet and pulled out my favorite black skimpy dress. When I was finished making myself look like a goddess there was a knock on the door. I walked down and saw Adam.

"Oh hey lover boy what do you want?" I Asked. He had a bag on his back.

"Faye I know you love having your individual power but I have a more interesting proposition. How would you like your own black Magic? To be as powerful or more powerful then Cassie?" He asked me and at first I thought he was kidding but he wasn't. Of course I wanted that. If I was powerful then maybe Jake would finally want me. I thought about it.

"What is the catch?" I asked it sounded too good to be true.

"Well first you need to put both of your hands on this," he pulled out the crystal skull. I laid both hands on it. And I could feel power transferring. I could feel it simmering inside of me.

"Hello Faye, nice to see you again" it was John Blackwell's voice inside my head. "Do you like this feeling? Do you like all of the power I am giving you right now?" All I could do was nod my head. The power was over whelming. "Then I have two things to ask of you, can you do a favor for me?" I nodded once more. I would do anything to have this feeling forever. "Ok first this is a rule my sweet Faye, all of my children are of limits you must not harm them otherwise you will be harming your own power. And number two I need you and Adam to kill Melissa, before today's meeting," I shook my head mechanically. I understood Melissa is a weak link she must be disposed. I looked at Adam he smiled widely at me and put the skull back into the bag. Hand in hand we left to go and kill the week link to make room in our circle for power.

**Melissa POV **

I got to the abandon house a little early wanting to read through the book of Shadows to see if we could help Adam. Lay night he wasn't himself and it didn't look like possession but it's too early to rule anything out. I heard a creak and I knew someone else was in the house.

"Jake, Faye, Cassie?" I yelled out. I stayed to shiver. I saw Faye walk in the door. "Oh god why didn't you say anything when I called your name you scared the life out of me," as I finished saying this I saw a black swirl go around in the White pay off her eyes just like Adams. "Faye are you Ok?" I asked backing away.

"Never better Melissa," she said smiling and walking towards me.

"I'm hurt that you didn't invite me to your little gathering Melissa. It wasn't very nice I am still a part of the circle," it was Adam I turned he was standing right being me. Fear flooded my veins. What was going on and I knew whatever was going on with Adam Faye was a part of it now also.

"I think we need to teach her some manners," it was Faye who snarled it. I knew this was the end. Adam and Faye were chanting something together. And suddenly my heart was hurting I fell to my knees. My throat constricted and I coughed up a big mouthful of blood.

"Please," was the only word I could get out before everything faded to nothing.

**Faye's POV**

Melissa layed there completely life less. I grabbed Adams hand and pulled him with me out of the house. We needed to make sure we looked completely innocent. We went to the boat house for ten minutes and then left to go back to the abandon house.

**Amelia POV**

The nurses came in to Ok Cassie leaving she was all packed up to go home when Jake walked in the door.

"Hello miss Blake," he said and grabbed Cassie's stuff. "I'll go put this in the car," he said before leaving the room. Cassie was red in the face with anger.

"Did you call him? Why would you do that? She asked Adam to come get me," she was more or less whining now. It had been a while but this is the girl I had raised her whole life I was u e mother and therefore her boss.

"Cassandra Blake I need you to listen to me right now. There is something off about Adam right now. I want you to stay far away from him. We caught him last night threatening Melissa. I don't know why or what about but I do know there is something wrong with him right now please please stay away from him. And yes I have asked Jake add a favor to me to keep an eye on you. He will be staying at our house for both of our protection." I tried to stay as firm as I could.

She looked angry but I am pretty sure she understood.

"Thank you," I whispers and pulled her in to a big hug. "I just can't let anything happen to you," Jake returned and she left with him without too much of a fuss. When they were out of the room I say back down to wait for Adam to show up preparing myself for anything.

It Took close to an hour for him to show up by now Cassie should be with the circle having their meeting. Adam came in with tears in his eyes.

"Cassie asked me to come tell you, Melissa's gone, we found her at the abandon house it a poodle of her own blood," tears started flowing out of his eyes. Not knowing what to do I pulled him into a hug. Maybe I was wrong maybe there wasn't something off with him. Lay night could have been all a misunderstanding. I felt terrible. A few tears fell from my eyes.

"Miss Blake I love your daughter and I want nothing more than to be worth her, I need her and she needs me," I hugged him closer. I feel worse now. He sounded so honest. He sounded just like Ethan. "Together we are a force of great power," I had heard that somewhere else before. As I tried to remember I kept my hold on this young man who was grieving the loss of his friend.

**Cassie POV**

Melissa was dead we called the police they had to perform an autopsy to tell us how she died. But I knew it was Adam that killed her me and Jake were the ones who found her, Adam came next then Faye. When Adam entered he came towards me his arms out stretched but my mother's warning stayed in my head. I just clung closet to Jake his arms stayed around me protective the whole time. Finally after all of the questions. Jake took me home.

"My stuff is already here but if you don't want me to stay I can go next door. I will still be able to keep an eye on you," he wasn't looking at me as he said this. I shook my head fiercely.

"Please stay Jake, I feel safer with you here, that might sound selfish but I don't care. Whoever killed Melissa could be coming after all of us. We need to protect each other once my mom comes home I am going to talk to her about the rest of the circle coming over here and staying, "I know it is what's best but I am still so uncertain that Adam is safe. He threatened Melissa late night almost killed me and now Melissa's dead I hated that the thought crossed my mind but it did what if Adam was the one who killed her. And now we will never know what Melissa wanted to tell us. Why it was such an emergency.

"We'll let me go lock up my house and grab the last things I need to stay here," Jake said and left.

**Jake's POV**

As I walked into my house I smelt cookies really good cookies. When I got to the kitchen Diana was there wearing some kind of ridiculous wig.

"Oh hey Jake want some cookies, just pulled them out," she said smiling brightly. When I didn't smile back she was worried.

"Diana Melissa is dead," as I spot the words out she fell to her knees and threw her face in her hands.

"How could this happen? What happened? Who?" She looked up at me with such hate in her eyes.

"We don't know but I am going to stay at Cassie's to make sure her and her mom are alright. I think you should call Cassie and tell her you are coming back for the funeral. I know she would welcome you back with open arms," I said all of this and ran upstairs to grab my bathroom items. When I entered the kitchen I had Diana on the phone. She was talking to Cassie I was so relived. I waved bye and headed back to Cassie's.

When I walked in she was nowhere to be found so I ran upstairs to her room.

"Cassie," I yelled. As I reached the top of the stairs she bounced out of her room with the biggest smile on her face that I have ever seen.

"Oh my god Diana is coming home, she finally called me back she said she would be here in two days and that she wanted to see I'd she could stay here. I am so happy Jake," she was talking so fatty it was hard to follow the she put both arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you for everything," she whispered in my ear then Amelia and Adam walked right through the front door.

**Adams POV**

I saw Cassie and Jack standing on the top of the stairs. Cassie's arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. I felt a slight song to my heart but spook it off. All she is to me is a valuable pawn in my game. After we release Blackwell I won't need her Anymore. I tried to look shocked.

"Why so excited Cassie?" Amelia asked her she bounded down the stairs threw one arm over me and the other over her mother.

"Diana is coming home," Cassie said it as if it was the best thing to ever happen. I was slightly worried if anyone could see through my disguise it would be Diana and she was of limits to kill. Decisions decisions.

**Cassie's POV**

I was collecting all of the dishes off the table and putting them in the sink. Ethan had come over for dinner him and my mom were laughing and talking at the table still. I smiled to myself. Jake walked up next to me.

"Would you like some help with these?" he asked. I shook my head and started washing as he rinsed.

"I have never seen her so happy in my life, I guess she and him are really in love," as I said this the smile I had on my face faded. I couldn't remember what that really felt like.

"Hey don't look so down you will get that one day I promise," Jake said. I knew he wanted that and I wanted to love him back but I couldn't let myself because of Adam, but I couldn't fully love Adam because of Jake. Ugh my head was a mess. Jake then flung bubbles from the soap right at me. I squealed and threw some back it turned into an all-out war. My mom intervened.

"Ok children don't make me separate you," she said trying to sound strict while laughing a little. "So what the sleeping situation tonight because Jake is not sleeping in your bed," mom said not pretending this time.

"Well if it's alright with Jake and you. I wanted him to sleep in my room on the couch," I asked them both pleading with my eyes.

"Ok, that's fine," my mom said rolling her eyes.

"I'm cool with that," Jake said and he gave me a piggy back ride all the way upstairs. After we said our good nights I couldn't help but inspect every part of his face. He had a strong jaw like and when he was sleeping it softened. He became more childlike. This thought was what I held while I drifted off to sleep.

**Thank you all for reading. But I needed some feedback. I can't decide if Cassie should be with Jake or Adam please let me know what you think. And let me know how you like I know I could always improve. The more reviews the faster I go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Cassies POV**

My dream was strange. I was back in California at the apartment we stayed at when I was seven. The neighbor who lived right under us was always complaining. As a girl I got sick a lot. I remember this day though my mother had to work but I had a high fever she had told me to stay inside and tale my temperature every hour. Living worth a single parent you sometimes have to learn to take care of yourself. She left a microwave dinner in the fridge and ice cream in the freezer. I had been content most of the day but I was tired of being inside so I grabbed a coat and went outside. I went to the dock outside my apartment. As I walked back and forth along the edge of the dock I saw the guy from down stairs walk over.

"Cassandra Blake what are you doing outside all by yourself? Aren't you sick?" He made it sound like a question bit the guy made me scared and all I could do was nod. I turned to look back at the water when I felt his hand push me in. I could swim but the waves were strong pushing me under over and over. I could feel the salt water burn my throat. I have had this dream over and over but then something changed. In the Dark Water I saw someone else. It was a boy who looked slightly older than me. It was Jake. I soon as I saw him though he was gone. I awoke abruptly. Coughing and treats streaming from my eyes.

"Mom," I screamed. Jake was sitting on the bed trying to help me but I kept thrashing against him. My mother ran into the room and Jake stepped aside. She helps me whispering in my ear how it was over now and would never happen again. Finally I lay back down and tried to sleep. Jake walked out of my room wroth my mother.

**JAKES POV**

What the hell just happened? Cassie was screaming and crying and coughing so violently. And I couldn't comfort her one bit because she was thrashing against me pushing me away. I followed Amelia out of the room. We walked to the living room and Amelia grabbed he tea.

"I thought the dreams had finally gone away," she looked torn up. She explained what happened to Cassie and how Cassie thought it was the neighbor but all of the neighbors said Cassie had just feel lost her balance. They had to move from those apartments because Cassie was terrified.

"Is it possible that Cassie could have linked herself to my dream?" I asked Amelia looked really confused. "Well before Cassie had woken up screaming I was having a nightmare memory. When I was 9 I was on the dock by Adams house me and Nick had gotten in a fight I was Angry so I was looking at the water I heard a girl scream and it felt like someone had pushed me but no one was around. And even though the water wasn't that wild but I couldn't get up and then it felt like someone pulled me out but again nobody was around," after I explained this experience Amelia was starring of into space. Then she went upstairs to Cassie's room. I was having trouble keeping up with her. Cassie says up in bed.

"What's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Both of you down to the living room now," we both followed her. Cassie looked at me I just shrugged she knew as much as I did.

"Jake when you were little did you get sick often?" Amelia asked.

"Um, no I actually never got sick why?" I was confused.

"Because Cassie was sick all the time, we're you scared of the dark when you were little?" Amelia asked the questions were getting quite odd. I shook my head yes.

"See Cassie never was scared of the dark. When she was three I remember she sitting in her room with all the lights off playing and I thought it was very odd but it all makes sense, "Amelia said. Well she could speak for herself because the more she talked the more I didn't understand. She showed up a page in the book. Destiny soul link. That what the page was about. It says in a rarity a soul can split itself in half and be born into two different bodies. The two people it went into with forever be linked no matter how far. Some people choose to pretend the book doesn't exist but the people who work to make it stronger can be more powerful. The two people complete each other like light and dark.

"What about and being written in the stars?"Cassie asked. I was curious to.

"Well the written in the stats says if a Conant and a Blake get together it will be a wonderful destiny and the child they bear will be very powerful. But this connection or link is bigger than that. From legend the people who work on the link and make it stronger can talk telepathically and can feel the same can locate each other without and trouble. And you will both be complete,"

"I have always felt something was missing. I went to California after I left before searching and searching and even before Nick passed I felt a pull back. It was you" I said looking at Cassie. She was looking off into space.

"I am so tired of this whole destiny crap. My future is mine to decide no more link no more written in the stars I will decide for myself" she said and walked back up stairs.

"It has been a long night Jake give her some time she has multiple Destiny's just like you," Amelia said softly then she walked to the closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow.

"I don't think you should go back up there," I agreed and she gave me a warm motherly hug before she walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Amelia POV**

"Ok Jake I know you like this link but let me explain what I know about it before you get your hopes up," I said taking a deep breath. I know Jake thinks this link makes Cassie and Adams thong go away but it doesn't. "Jake the link doesn't make you lovers. You could have the link with a sibling a best friend a cousin. Anyone in the world. This text talks about lovers who shared the link. And it wasn't easy for them to have a relationship because they could read each other's minds. That is intense invasion of privacy. The only connection you have wroth Cassie right now is that both of you would be able to sense if the other was in danger. If you work on your connecting the possibilities are endless," I noticed JAKES eyes no longer focused on me and my words so I turned around. There was my beautiful daughter. She looked sad but strong. I know she loves Adam bit she loves Jake too the destiny her and Adam shared made it easy to focus on Adam but now I saw my daughter was just very confused.

"Mom, can I speak to Jake, alone?" She said softly.

I nodded my head and grabbed my keys.

"If you need me just call," I said and left. I drove to the boat house I wanted to see Ethan again. He drove me crazy when we were younger and still to this day dose the same thing he did when we were in high school.

I noticed the closed sign up and frowned. I was confused. They should be open at this hour. I decided to try Amy ways. I pushed the door and it opened. Not locked. What I saw made me wish I hadn't tried to come in. Adam was making our with some girl on the counter. Both of their shirts were off. The girls black hair was thrashing around but I couldn't see her face. I cleared my throat. Both jumped and the girl dropped behind the counter.

"Hi, Adam I'm looking for your father. And I'm pretty sure the boat house should be open for people to eat not for you too... Never mind. Your father?" I said getting a little uncomfortable. He was to I could tell me the way he was shifting his weight.

"Um my dad is at the house. He was waiting for you. I'm could you please not tell him about this," his voice cracked. I nodded once to let him know I wouldn't tell. I turned to leave when I heard him clear his throat.

"And um Mrs. Blake can you please not tell Cassie I don't want to hurt her Anymore," I paused for a second then continued out the door he doesn't get an answer cause I don't know what I am going to do.

I arrived at the boat house I could see a glow from it. I got on bored and called out to Ethan.

"You are so beautiful," he said behind me. I giggled.

"Oh Ethan such a charmer," them I noticed what the glow was, candles everywhere. "It's beautiful," I fell in to him and my every worry went Right out of my head.

**Jake POV**

I here is the moment of truth. Cassie wants to talk to me. She sat down in the chair across from me. Her blond hair Strait today which is unusual. Wearing a loose blue sweater dress she kept shifting her weight.

"Ok Jake here is the thing, me and Adam have this whole destiny thing and you and I have this whole link thing and I am confused. I listened to my mom explaining it and from what I gather it doesn't mean we have to be together. But that doesn't mean I don't want to be. I don't know who I want to be with and I am not sure I want to be with any one at all. Diana is coming back today and we're going to have some sisterly bonding. And the link can be cool; I want to work on the connection Jake. Who knows maybe we will be together but I don't know just yet. Okay?" She seemed to be holding her breath for my reply. I didn't know what to say. She didn't turn me down which is good but she didn't come running back to me. Oh please come on this is Cassie's were talking about of course she didn't. I garnered up a smile.

"Friends?" I asked putting out my hand. She took it and smiled back. "Be safe at Charles Ok?" I said as she got her stuff together and she walked out the door. I walked back to my house. Diana was sitting at the island in my kitchen. I filled her in on everything that had been going on including the date of the funeral which was in two days. Told her where Cassie was and about the link. If she was in danger I would know.

"Jake I miss her so much. You ate such a good guy, I don't know why I am just realizing this but you are. I like you and I think Cassie should be with you, not that it really counts for anything," she said laughing. What she didn't realize is that it dose count because Diana's opinion counts more than anything to Cassie.

"Diana your cassie's sister your opinion is everything, and your blessing makes me happy with you on my side maybe I can get the girl," after those words I was lost in thought and Diana was packing the rest of her stuff.

**Cassie POV**

I walked up to Charles house and prepared myself for what was inside. I knocked three times. The woman who had tried to kill me, Diana's grandma answered the door.

"Thank you for coming Cassie," she said. I nodded and walked by her. Charles was sorting still as a statue in the arm Chair. I walked up and pulled out some Supply's.

"Ok I have a bag we need to draw them all out and catch them inside this bag then light it on fire, sounds simple but in all reality isn't,". She was the one to nod this time I pulled out a paper I had written the spell on. I started the spell.

**Diana's Grandma POV**

Cassie came in and at up the stuff for her spell. I am overly grateful; no one else would be able to stop this. A Blake and a Blackwell, no stronger combination. She stayed to chant it seemed she was inside some type of trance. Then she stayed to violently shake.

"Cassie?" I said softly. A thin line of blood dripped from her nose. "Cassie?" I said a little lower. Blood stayed to come from her ears and eyes. She was going to kill herself. Them someone came crashing through the front door.

"Cassie stops!" He yelled and plowed into her knocking her out of her trance.

"Jake?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you were in danger," was all her said taking a hand and bruising her hair away from her face. I sat there dumbfounded what happened to Adam?

"I'm so sorry," Cassie said starting to cry. Tears mixing wroth her blood. "I'm not strong enough, if only there was another Blackwell," she said sobbing then an idea hit.

"But what about another Blake," a smile spreading across my face. I knew because of Charles there group got there magic back she had to try. But before u could say more she was out the house walking down the street Jake two seconds behind her.

**Cassie's POV**

I had to find mom. Jake was walking behind me trying to say something a about danger and what if I die, but I had to save Charles. I spec abruptly.

"Listen Jake this is the only way. If I die so what. I have to do this for Charles and Diana, and finally Diana will want to be my sister again. For real this time," after I said that lady part Jake just started out of me. I was crying again. I whipped my hand across my face and blood smeared across it. I dropped to my knees. "I can't do this Jake is all too hard," I breathed.

He kneeled down and pulled a pack of tissues out of his pocket and started whipping my face.

"Listen to me Cassie; there are a lot of people here who love you. Your mom, Adam loves you that are obvious, Charles loves you like a daughter, and do you think he would be happy to know that you died because you were saving him? And Diana loves you, she loves you so much you don't even know Cassie you are her little sister regardless of everything else. You are special Cassie, and I love with everything I have. I had an easy relationship with Faye but I left that knowing that you weren't sure and you didn't know, because my love for you is so great I can't ignore it any more. I can't be with Faye and want you it's not right to her," he looked away while saying the rest. I looked up treats streamed down my face.

"Jake, I like you a lot but I don't know if I love you, everything inside my head is confused about you Adam Diana mom it just got real crazy real fast," I took a deep breath and stood up whipped the last of the wetness from my face. "Thank you for reminding me that I have people who care, and thank you for caring but I want to go find mom so we can finally help Charles and I want to do it before Diana gets back," just then I stretched up on my toes and kissed his cheek "you are a wonderful guy Jake," Then I walked back to my car and stayed the engine this was not going to be easy but I had to try.


End file.
